The present invention relates to an elevator apparatus, especially of the type in which a car goes up and down in an internal elevator shaft which extends vertically through a non-seismic isolation building portion and a seismic isolation building portion of a building.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-202562 bulletin, an elevator system is proposed for a building which has a non-seismic isolation building portion comprising plural stories and a seismic isolation building portion comprising plural stories installed through a seismic isolation means on the non-seismic isolation building portion. An elevator shaft for the elevator system extends internally through the seismic isolation building portion and downward through the non-seismic isolation building portion. The elevator system includes a car to go up and down in the elevator shaft from one floor to another, a landing structure at each floor for the elevator, a non-seismic isolation building portion entrance structure provided at the respective floors of the non-seismic isolation building portion to face the elevator shaft landing, and a expansion member provided at an entrance of the non-seismic isolation building portion and at a position facing the elevator shaft landing and provided to cover a clearance which is designed to absorb an earthquake motion so as to permit to relative displacement due to an earthquake motion between the non-seismic isolation building portion and the seismic isolation building portion.
As shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-202562 bulletin, an elevator system has been proposed for use in a building which has a non-seismic isolation building portion of plural stories, a seismic isolation building portion of plural stories installed through a seismic isolation means on the non-seismic isolation building portion, and an elevator shaft which is provided in the building and extends from the top to the bottom thereof. The elevator shaft system includes a car to go between floors through the elevator shaft from the top to the bottom, the elevator shaft supporting framework to connect a shaft structure formed in the non-seismic isolation building portion to a shaft structure formed in the seismic isolation building portion and to support a guide rail for the car which extends the full length of the non-seismic isolation building portion and the seismic isolation building portion, a frame for a floor door installed so as to be displaced or to incline according to a relative displacement between the non-seismic isolation building portion and the seismic isolation building portion, and an expansion member provided to face the floor door and span across a clearance which is provided so as to accommodate a displacement in the shaft supporting framework during an earthquake.
In an elevator apparatus supported in an elevator shaft which is provided so as to extend vertically in a seismic isolation building, an expansion floor is provided which spans a clearance that is provided between the seismic isolation building portion and the non-seismic isolation building portion in order to absorb earthquake motion. At an entrance part of the elevator hall facing the non-seismic isolation building portion, it is necessary to provide an expansion floor between the non-seismic isolation building portion entrance and the elevator shaft landing, and, in this regard, a big clearance is necessary for the entrance facing the non-seismic isolation building portion.
In an elevator apparatus which operates in an elevator shaft provided in a seismic isolation building to access floors from top to bottom, there is provided a shaft supporting framework to support a rail on which the elevator car travels to each floor of the seismic isolation building, and frame of the floor door is installed in the shaft supporting framework to provide a passage in the entrance to allow access to the elevator car. However, a big clearance is needed at the entrance supported by the shaft supporting framework.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to make the clearance large that can be utilized at the entrance part of the elevator hall of the non-seismic isolation building portion and the entrance part of the grade installing the elevator shaft supporting framework.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention provides an elevator apparatus for use in a building having a non-seismic isolation building portion of at least one story, a seismic isolation building portion installed through seismic isolation means on the non-seismic isolation building portion, an elevator shaft extending from top to bottom through the non-seismic isolation building portion and the seismic isolation building portion and having a structure which disposed with a clearance with at least one of the non-seismic isolation building portion and the seismic isolation building portion so as to accommodate a relative transfer/displacement between the elevator shaft structure and the building portion structure. The elevator apparatus includes a car that can move up and down between floors along the path formed by the elevator shaft structure. The elevator shaft structure includes an elevator shaft landing formed at each entrance to the elevator shaft on each floor, and an expansion floor provided at the clearance between an edge part of a floor of the non-seismic isolation building portion and a landing of the elevator shaft, making it possible to accommodate relative transfer/displacement therebetween in response to an earthquake motion.
The elevator apparatus is characterized by a movable wall provided between partition members which are located on both sides of the landing of the non-seismic isolation building portion, which is able to relatively move with the partition members when being swung in right and left directions, and is able to relatively move with the elevator shaft structure when being swung in front and back directions, being bigger than the width of the landing of the elevator shaft structure.